Machine Empire
The now extinct Machine Empire was a civilization that once warred with the Ultras for the fate of all organic beings in the universe in an event called the Machine War. Appearance The citizens of the machine empire resembled humanoids, but their bodies were machines. They had beards and other facial hair, for the most part, but their bodies were made from synthetic substances save their brains. Some of them took to customizing them selves appearing humanoid only in shape. Abilities *Longevity: As brains preserved in metallic bodies, they were not subject to normal forms of aging. *Super Strength: Their machine bodies granted greater strength than a normal human being. History Orion Continuity The Machine Empire arose from a humanoid civilization long ago before recorded human history. This civilization mastered robotics and cybernetics. They believed that the natural path of evolution for any species was to augment itself, becoming like the gods of their mythologies. This idea was so popular that one day its queen, a somewhat vain woman, desired to live forever and had her brain placed in very life like android replica. She then ordered this procedure forced upon all her citizens her. The upper class and middle class retained their minds, but the lower castes became witless drones. However, as machines they had lost the ability to reproduce and the lower quality systems of the lower classes meant they would eventually breakdown and die, so they took to kidnapping primitive humaniods from other worlds to breed and augment to replace them. This brought them under the criticism of the Ultras, guardians of Galactic Law, who demanded they cease such activity. To the people of the Machine Empire, the Ultras appeared as the most evolved of Humanoid Lifeforms and noted their great power and of how they reproduced despite being what they believed to be, cyborgs, which was the Machine Empire's own misconception and bigotry, they could not accept that a purely organic being like an Ultra could exist, it flew in the face of the civilization's beliefs. When the Machine Empire Queen demanded the secrets of the Ultras' 'cybernetics' the Ultras refused on the grounds that they had none. Angered the queen declared war on the Ultras and the organics they protected, gathering other like minded Cybernetic races and some whom had been declared 'Invaders' by Galactic Law. During the conflict the Machine Empire performed the Ultimate Cybernetic operation and converted their home planet into a space ship. However this proved their undoing, through the combined efforts of Ultraman Orion and Impulse, their world ship was destroyed. Ignoring the few finishing skirmishes with their allies, this event marked the End of the Machine war and the Empire. They Machine Empire is now officially and truly extinct, but they have still left relics that may cause problems in the future. Ultraman Gamma Continuity In this universe almost everything was the same, with the Machine Empire being wiped out. However, one drone survived, programmed to rebuild the empire. This drone met with opposition from Ultraman Gamma, and after a long battle was defeated. UltraFan Mashup: Rebirth An alternate version See Also *Ray-Yu *Warmaster Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Seijin Category:Cyborgs Category:Machine Empire Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger